Vaskrheim
Vaskrheim is an ancient abandoned temple in the south of Askr that once used to house the divine weapon Breidablik. Shortly before the Múspell invasion of Askr, Brave Heroes summoned by a rite in Kiran's world began to appear at Vaskrheim, acting as its guardians, with more continuing to appear as time went on. It appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. History In ancient times, Vaskrheim was a temple in the south of the kingdom of Askr. Sealed away in the temple was the Breidablik, a divine weapon capable of summoning heroes from other realms. At some time during Askr's history, the temple was abandoned, and its name largely faded from common knowledge, with the Breidablik eventually passing into the care of the Order of Heroes. Many years later the Order's Commander, Anna, managed to use the Breidablik to bring the legendary Great Hero known as Kiran to Askr to help them in their war against the Emblian Empire. Soon after this, and shortly before the invasion of Askr by Múspell, the kingdom of flame, a legendary rite was carried out in Kiran's home world, fulfilling the prophecy that "A legendary rite shall call forth Brave Heroes." This led to four Brave Heroes appearing at Vaskrheim, who were gradually followed by several more through the war that followed. Brave Heroes First Brave Heroes The first legendary rite led to four Brave Heroes being summoned at Vaskrheim: * Lady Lyndis of Caelin * Princess Lucina of the Halidom of Ylisse * Ike, Commander of Tellius' Greil Mercenaries * Roy, son and heir of the Marquess of Pherae Emblian forces quickly invaded the south of Askr and managed to bind them in a contract, but this contract was broken by the Order of Heroes, freeing the heroes. Farfetched Heroes Three months after the first Brave Heroes appeared, four more "offbeat" Brave Heroes from different worlds appeared at Vaskrheim: * Dorcas, a mercenary from Bern * Lute, a mage from Renais * Joshua, a wandering swordsman from Jehanna * Mia, of Tellius' Greil Mercenaries Again, Embla managed to bind them, and they were released by the Order of Heroes. People's Hero Another three months passed, and this time a single Hero appeared at Vaskrheim, an older version of one of the first Brave Heroes, from a different rite held in Kiran's world: * Ike, General and Leader of the Greil Mercenaries This time, the Order of Heroes managed to arrive before the Hero appeared, without interference from Embla, and were challenged by four of the Brave Heroes who were guarding Vaskrheim: the original Brave Heroes Ike and Roy, as well as Mia and Lute. Brave Heroes of the Second Rite A year after the initial Brave Heroes appeared, four more arrived, summoned by a second rite in Kiran's world: * Hector, Marquess of Ostia * Princess Celica of Zophia, Warrior Priestess of Mila * Prince Ephraim of the Kingdom of Renais * Princess Veronica of the Emblian Empire The Order of Heroes heard rumours that one of the Brave Heroes was the Princess Veronica, but reconciled with all four after defeating them. Brave Redux Similar to the first rite, a second rite of "offbeat" Brave Heroes are summoned: * Loki, a mysterious adversary of the Order of Heroes * Kliff, one of Alm's childhood friends and a member of the Deliverance * Owain, the future son of Lissa and Lucina's cousin * Aversa, a potent black magic-user and Validar's protege Similar to the second Brave Hero rite, the Order investigates upon learning that Loki is among them, but reconcile after defeating them in combat. Brave Heroes of the Third Rite For a third year, another rite was held in Kiran's world to summon Brave Heroes. These Heroes were notable in that almost all of them had some kind of relation to a previous Brave Hero: * Alm, heir of the Rigellian Empire * Eliwood, Marquess of Pherae * Micaiah, the fifteenth ruler of Daein * Queen Camilla of Nohr During this event, it was revealed that Vaskrheim contains a monument keeping track of all of the Brave Heroes that had been summoned up to that point. Category:Locations